


Converting a Beta

by orphan_account



Series: Theo's New Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fart Eating, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Control, Theo is taking control of everyones' minds, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam ran fast, unsure of where he was going, but knowing he just needed to get away from that disgusting scene at the hotel. Theo's ass and farts, his cum mixed with Scott's still lingering in his nose as he cut through the woods, and took deep breaths to clear the smell from his lungs.





	Converting a Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to MuskyWolfThings for helping me cowrite this chapter! I think it turned out pretty awesome!

Liam ran fast, unsure of where he was going, but knowing he just needed to get away from that disgusting scene at the hotel. Theo's ass and farts, his cum mixed with Scott's still lingering in his nose as he cut through the woods, and took deep breaths to clear the smell from his lungs. 

What the hell had Scott been doing!? Scott was their Alpha, he was supposed to be taking care of Theo- as in keeping him away, getting him out of town, and there he was, sucking the guys cock! 

He knew he'd recognized the scent on those dirty underwear he'd seen Scott holding earlier at school. He'd chocked it up to maybe his Alpha having left them in his locker, for whatever reason, and they'd taken on someone else's scent, but now he knew. Those were Theo's dirty fucking underwear Scott was huffing, like some cheap whore. 

No matter how much he tried to deny it, Liam did find it kind of hot. The stink of the room had been too much, but seeing his Alpha like that...fuck. 

And no matter how evil Theo was, no matter how much of a fucking douche he could be, he was still fucking hot. Thick and muscular, reeking of a real man. A real Alpha. 

Fuck! He shouldn't think like that! Scott was his Alpha, and whatever that asshole had done to him, Liam would reverse it. Figure out how to get his Alpha back. 

He'd come to a stop deep in the woods before he'd even realized it, stroking his cock through his jeans, thinking of Scott's cock, wet with cum, soft between his legs, mouth stuffed with cock. He shouldn't be thinking about it, he should be thinking of ways to get Scott back, but he couldn't help himself. Unzipping his jeans, he fished his cock and balls out and started jerking off- spitting down on his plump, thick little cock, fucking into it and growling as his eyes shifted yellow, and he laid back on the forest floor to get off. He'd find someone to help him, get home and call them, he just needed a little release first. 

(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*) 

After zipping up, and sending Scott away with his boxers again- the load of cum he'd dumped in Scott's hole farted back out onto the fabric for his slut to lick up when he got home, Theo dressed and followed after Liam. The teens funky odor from a day of school and practice leaving a trail behind no wolf could miss. It made Theo grope at his twitching cock, and smirk. When he finally found him, he kept quiet, watching the boy for a while, and jerking his cock lazily, before heading back to his truck, and making the drive over to Liam's house. It was a fucking miracle that Liam didn't pick up on his scent. 

Liam was gonna be tough to crack, so as soon as Theo had scaled the side of his house and slipped into the teens room, he'd stripped down. Taking deep whiffs of the funk coming from the piles of dirty laundry. 

Liam was a fucking pig, and Theo was going to turn him into a mindless slutty zombie in no time. 

He didn't think anyone in the pack had smellier feet then Liam- his socks the nastiest article of clothing he could find. Crunchy with loads of cum Liam had shot into them, reeking of toe jam and funky boy sweat. Theo huffed them till his eyes bled blue, and his cock was throbbing. 

Lying back on the bed- Liam's pillow under his eyes, he started farting. Having thrown some clothes to block the crack under is door, and sealing the window, the room began to stink of ass. One of Liam's socks just barely fit over Theo's huge cock, as he started stroking himself- grunting and lifting his legs up in the air, leaving a wet streak of ass funk and sweat on Liam's pillow. His farts filled the room, the heady nasty scent of it swirling in Theo's nostrils, so concentrated that it took one last grunt, and fart, for him to cum again. His refractory nonexistent, his nuts full of cum for all his soon-to-be slaves. Making sure to wring every last drop from his spent cock, and wiping the scent of Scott's hole, Theo's cum all over Liam's sheets, Theo plumped up his dirty pillow, and got things back to how they were before dressing. Grabbing one last sock, and stretching it out- rubbing it up and down the length of his ass with both hands, before digging the fabric into his musky hole, and tossing the sock onto the center of the bed for Liam to find. 

Theo was going to have fun breaking this feisty beta... 

(*o_o*)(*o_o*)(*o_o*)(*o_o*)(*o_o*) 

Liam decided that he should tell Stiles about what he saw. He'd know what to do in this kind of situation. And besides Scott is his best friend so maybe he can talk some sense into him. Because that's what Scott needs right now, someone to talk some goddamn sense to him. Scott isn't in the right mind and somehow Theo was totally controlling Scott somehow. That's the only way any of this makes sense. 

Liam broke out into a full-blown sprint so he could get to the Stilinski residence. Making a normal 20-minute jog in 15 minutes. Liam leaned on Stiles' jeep, catching his breath before going into Stiles house through the window (not noticing the Black Camero parked next to Stiles' jeep). When he jumped up the roof and climbed through the window, Stiles wasn't there. His room was completely bare, well except all the papers on the ground and a board with Theo's face with the word "Evil" written in red marker next to it. 

Liam creeped through the room, making sure not to alarm anyone of his presence. Well, not very well apparently as Stiles opens his bedroom door and stares at Liam. "Seriously? Have any of you guys heard of knocking on the front door?" Derek is behind him with his hands down the front of Stiles' pants. 

"Holy fuck!" Liam shrieks as he turns his back to Derek and Stiles. "Why are you guys naked?" Liam nervously stares at the window, trying not to see what's going on there. 

"Well typically when two people are naked that means they are about to have sex Liam. Seriously, why do you have to ruin this right now?" Liam hears Stiles huffing as he storms across his room. He throws something to Derek and says: "You can turn around now." Stiles arms are crossed and Derek smiles fondly at Stiles. Jesus Christ when did that happen? "So is there a good reason you are ruining my night of getting my ass plowed super-hot eyebrows over there." 

"Scott's in trouble. I think. I don't know. I need your help. And so does Scott. Scott needs your help. Our help. Theo got to him! I don't know how but..." 

"Okay stop." Stiles interrupts. "I'm the only one who's allowed to word vomit." Derek snickers. 

"I'm going to go. This seems important." Derek says leaning down to pick up his shirt. 

"You owe me a fuck." Stiles points at Derek aggressively. "And you need to explain yourself. Slower." Derek hops out the window. "And you all need to learn how to use the fucking front door!" 

Liam gulps before he begins to speak again. "Scott has been acting weird all day. Remember back at lunch today when he just ran off?" 

"Yes. What happened?" Stiles sits back onto his bed. 

"Well, I don't know about that but I figured I'd check on him again. That's when I caught him smelling someone's boxers at his locker." 

"Yeah, that's not as abnormal as you think. He used to steal my boxers a lot when he was going through puberty. And let's not even go on about the fact all the times Jackson and Danny complained they had to keep buying boxers to feed his habit." Stiles lays his head down onto his bed. "How does Theo fall into this?" 

"They were Theo's boxers!" Liam shouts. Stiles sits back up and stares at Liam. 

"Okay. Well he is pretty attractive. Can you blame him?" Stiles says without worry. Or maybe he is worried and he's hiding it. "Scott has a thing for boxers and Theo has a nice body." Stiles says dismissingly. 

"Let me finish Stiles." Stiles' arms are crossed again. "At some point I realized Scott wasn't at school anymore, so I left to see if I can find him." Liam steps closer to Stiles. "When I found him, he had Theo's dick in his mouth!" 

"What?" Stiles glares. 

"I know!" Liam coughs. "And I said get off him and he was like [Funny he's doing this on his own. He’s a real good slut. If you’d follow after him, I can bet you’d be a good slut too.] I fucking bolted dude.” 

"What the hell?" Stiles looks between Liam and his whiteboard before he finally decides to take the picture he was of Scott and put it up near Theo. Attaching a red string he writes "Sex?" "Okay I'll talk to Scott try and figure what's going on. Thanks for getting this to me." Liam nods his head repeatedly. "You can go now Liam." 

"Right. Right." Liam turns to go out the window. 

"I swear to god, use the front door." Stiles didn't yell but it still had the full effect. 

\--------- 

Liam got home soon enough, using the walk to relax. He walked through the house saying "I'm home!" Only getting silence as his response. "Mom must be at the store." Liam mumbles as he walks to his room. 

When he enters his room, he immediately senses someone was there. Well, smells that someone was there. He smelled bad in here, well worse than usual. Like someone rubbed their ass on everything. But nothing looked out of place. Laundry was in its normal place. Bed doesn’t look like it was moved. Hell even the pillows and sheets looked fine. 

That's when Liam saw it. A single sock, his sock, out of place. Liam's pretty sure the sock was dirty and had to come from the laundry basket (or floor honestly). When he picked it up and turned it around in his hand a smell hit him. That was totally cum. Liam was used to cum being in his socks every now and then, hell he'd cream those himself. There was cum on his sheets as well, but this wasn't his cum. He took another scent and immediately knew it was Theo. 

His dick reacted before Liam could. He already had a boner, the thought of Theo just going to town in his sock, probably on his bed got to him. He moved the sock away from his face, noticing something wet on his pillow. Liam put the sock back on the bed and took the pillow to his face. Sniffing he knew Theo's ass was on this. He was totally huffing ass. 

And he didn't care. 

Fuck he should totally care. 

Liam shoves his pants off and grabs the sock that had cum in it and wraps it around his own thick dick. Leaning his face into the spot on his sheets where he could still smell the cum. His tongue betrays him as he licks at the spot, trying to get a taste. Moving between the pillow and the dried cum on his bed, he continued to sniff and lick at the musky smells, furiously humping his hand. 

"I thought you'd might like that." A voice spoke behind Liam just as he began to cum into the sock. "Do you get off on the thought of an alpha holding you down as they make you eat their stink?" He was getting closer, but Liam couldn't move. "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you? Just want a stinky sock in your mouth. Maybe an alpha's toes in your mouth?" Theo rubs his hands up Liam's sides making the beta whine. "Kneel and I'll give you that." Theo whispers into Liam's ear. 

"Fuck off." Liam growls and tries to push Theo off him, resisting the urge to drop to his knees. Theo pushes Liam into his bed pinning him by sitting on his chest and raising his hands above his head. 

"Is this how you really want this to go down?" Moving both of Liam's hands so he can hold him down with one hand, he reaches behind him with his other hand. "You should've just kneeled." Theo moves his hand back to Liam's face, just under his nose. Liam's whole body twitches as the scent of Theo's ass on his fingers hit him. "You smell that? That's the smell of a real alpha. Not a faker like Scott." 

"Scott is my alpha!" Liam tries biting at Theo. "Let go!" 

"I knew this would be fun." Theo laughs as he grabs for something again. This time he puts one of his socks in front of Liam's nose. "Sniff." Theo demands. 

And even though Liam didn't want to, he stilled inhaled. The scent running through his body. His will to fight Theo breaking. "Please." Liam's body starts shifting back to regular. 

"That's a good boy." Theo rubs the sock all over Liam's face. "Now if I get up you're not gonna try running away will you?" 

Liam doesn't respond but Theo still lifts himself off Liam. Giving Liam the chance to push Theo down on the bed so he can go after those stinky feet. Ripping off the other sock on Theo's foot he goes to lick at Theo's heel. Sniffing and licking as he goes along the length. "Fuck, Scott was missing out. This feels amazing." Liam kept going at both of Theo's feet like they were ice cream cones until he got to the top of Theo's feet. Sucking on each individual toe until it was soaked in saliva. 

Theo grabs Liam's hair and brings the boy up to his ass. "Eat." Was the only direction that Liam needed before digging into that dirty, hairy ass. Liam poked his tongue in and out of Theo's hole. Theo grunts above him letting out a puttering fart on Liam's tongue. It was absolutely delicious as Liam swallowed the taste down his throat. Theo grabs at Liam's hair and pulls him away from ass moving him in front of his dick. Liam stares into Theo's eyes as Theo rubs his dick on Liam's cheek. "I knew you were a slut. Open your mouth." Liam opens as wide as he can letting Theo's huge cock slide down his mouth. "Get it wet, this is the only lube you're getting." 

Liam starts slurping up and down Theo's dick. Sometimes going so far down as he begins to gag. Theo's dick tasted like ass, and Liam can only assume that it was Scott's ass he was tasting. That only egged him to go faster so he could get this huge dick in his ass. He swallowed it down so he was to Theo's pubes, smelling cum and ass. Liam swallowed around Theo's dick making him fart. 

"Fuck." Theo grabs Liam's head with both hands and begins thrusting hard into Liam's mouth. "Gonna make my slut drink my cum so he knows who's the real alpha." Theo practically growls out as cum starts shooting down Liam's throat. "Yeah drink it slut. Drink your alpha's cum." Liam keeps gulping around Theo's dick. "Fuck yeah." Theo pets Liam's head like an animal, before forcefully removing his dick from Liam's mouth. Liam whines missing the taste of ass and dick on his tongue. 

"On the ground. Ass in the air. Present like a slutty omega looking for an alpha's knot." Theo spoke with domination, making Liam drop to the ground and hold his ass open for Theo. "Shit, that's a pretty hole. Not going to be so pretty after I'm done." Liam felt something wet touch reach into his hold and realized his alpha was getting him ready. 

Pushing Liam's head to the ground, Theo lines up his dick with Liam's hole and pushes hard. Liam moans out, as he loses his virginity to his alpha. Theo kept holding him down as he fucked into his hole over and over again with no care for Liam. "You like that? You like it when your alpha holds you down and fucks you into oblivion?" Theo keeps trying to push farther into Liam. 

"Yes!" Liam screams out as he tries to grind back into Theo. "Fuck me alpha! Cum in me like the slut I am! Knot my ass!" Liam rocks back and forth hoping to entice Theo's orgasm closer so he can feel his alpha's knot. "Please I need it! I need it!" 

"Yeah bitch, beg for it." Theo's dick was feeling bigger in Liam's ass. "Here it comes slut." Theo pushes all the way in as his knot forms locking him into place. He begins cumming uncontrollably, rubbing his hand over Liam's stomach. "You feel that? That's what it feels like to be full of an alpha." Theo keeps trying to thrust into Liam, not getting anywhere. "You like it when your alpha treats you like the dirty slut you are?" 

"Yes alpha. Feels so good." 

Liam and Theo stay in that position until Theo's knot starts to deflate. "You can come in now." Theo says out loud, only for Scott to come in Liam's bedroom. Theo pulls out of Liam roughly admiring his work. "Eat the cum out of his ass." 

Scott drops to his knees eating Liam's small ass, savoring the taste of Theo's cum and Liam's ass mixed together. Scott laps up every drop, especially when Liam farts the cum all over his face. Liam turns around and starts licking the cum he farted out, off Scott's face. 

Theo admires from afar as he watches his sluts savor his cum. Theo loves being the alpha.


End file.
